1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording device constituted with a head unit for discharging a liquid made to be detachable with a unit holder.
2. Related Art
In Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-93174, described is a device for recording an image on a recording medium by discharging ink from a head unit on a recording medium supported on a rotating drum. At this time, alignment of the head unit to the rotating drum is realized by the head unit being held by a carriage. In particular, with Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-93174, the carriage holds the head unit so as to be detachable, and it is possible for the operator to insert the head unit in the carriage and to pull out the head unit from the carriage.
To smoothly perform attaching and detaching of the head unit with a unit holder such as a carriage, it is important to not have the head unit that is being attached or detached interfere with the peripheral members. However, with the device noted above, it is necessary to arrange members in the periphery of the head unit. Because of this, when attaching or detaching the head unit with the unit holder, it was difficult to avoid interference between the members provided in the periphery of the unit holder and the head unit.